Finding It All
Exploring the world has its consequences..... Semiarid has lived quite some time on her fellow beach with water. A SandWing that have aquaphobia, Semiarid has always been scared of what would happen if she went out to other places, so she never left. It was always her and her sand drawings, witnessing the battles over the water. Until one day, everything changed. A SeaWing who had just been through battled forced her to come along with her, and find new continents. On her adventure, Semiarid begins finding it all; friends, family, secets, betrayal and death. Chapter 1: New Arrivals Blood was spilling across the ocean. Dragons had slits in their throat and stomachs were split open. The red liquid was falling into the foamy water, causing a new colour to appear. However the fighting dragons barely noticed, multiple screams of horror escaping through their bloody mouths. Worst of all, the worst dragon for war saw it all. Semiarid hid in her rock. Oh, that rock she used to hide in during battles. Why was it always her home getting invaded? Can’t her lovey beach be at peace? She covered her face with more sand, sneezing a bit in the process. Some of it went in her nose. It’s ok, you’ll be safe, just hide, no-one can notice you here…… Suddenly, surprising to nearly everyone, the dragons who had started the fight flew away. As they flew away, their wing membranes shred apart, making them awkwardly tumble in the air. Luckily, no-one had died. When they all leave, you can- WAIT! WHAT IS THAT?!?!? A wounded dragon landed on the beach, her claws trembling. She had violet eyes, like the sky when it was twilight. Her once bright blue scales were covered with tiny little cuts over her body. The blood along her body wasn’t welcoming. She may have been in the war, but she didn’t get hurt much. She lit some of her glow in the dark scales, although Semiarid couldn’t understand. Finally, the shocked SandWing opened her mouth. “Who are you? Why are you not with the other dragons…?” The blue dragonet didn’t say anything, although she did fall the ground with a large thump. What do I do? I mean, I want to help her, but, the other dragons might kill me. But, this place isn’t the best with blood around. I should do something, right? '' Semiarid mind was rambling with ways before she grabbed a little piece of ruined scroll and used it to wipe the blood off.'' As she wiped the blood off, the dragon had the strength to speak. “Thank you.” She said with a gentle, but fierce smile. Semiarid couldn't tell if she was grateful or furious she didn’t help. “Why didn’t you fight?” “Umm……..” Semiarid tried to think of her answer. It was never easy when she was asked this. Normally because no-one ever asked this. Semiarid tried to step back, wanting to get away. “Wait!” The dragon said weakly. “I’m….Seabed.” She made gestures with her talons, her black claws bright in the sun. Feeling guilty, Semiarid stayed back. She’s actually wanting to be with me? This is, better than I expected. Semiarid never really had friends when she was a new dragon living in the world of Pyrrhia. She could try. After all, she could never interact with someone friendly again. She trembled as she sat down on the sand. Seabed pointed to a drawing in the sand. It was a beach, the same one they were on right now. However, there was no blood covering it. The sun was out, with the sun rays beaming through it’s glorious picture. “What is it?” Seabed asked. “Just a new drawing. I do it for a job. Not the best, of course. But it’s still a great thing to stare at when I’m bored.” Semiarid exclaimed. “It’s beautiful!” Seabed exclaimed, she stared at them, seeming to have got her energy back. “How do you get money from this?” “Well, I send them to some parts of this continent. I don’t get money, it’s just a hobby.” Semiarid replied. I also do this hobby for personal reasons. Seabed looked up at Semiarid. She put her talons behind her head, pain shooting through it like a hurricane. “Wouldn’t you leave this place? Explore other continents? Be a hero?” That was the last thing Semiarid wanted. She hid her head with her wings, feeling embarrassed. Why would you do this? This is bad, really bad, you don’t know what you’re getting into……. She yelped as a tsunami crashed down on the sand, getting her scales yet. She hid in her rock, whimpering. “You’re scared of water? Why are you living near it? Wouldn’t you visit a place where…….people don’t need water?” Seabed was trying to help, but the grim expression on her face made the SandWing shiver. I might run into my family, not the thing you’d want….Stay calm…….BUT SHE’S A STRANGER! I can’t trust her…...But I want to leave, really bad…….But, they can’t find me…….They’d kill me the second they saw a dragon like this… “Look, I’m a great fighter. I’ll help you. At any cost, I will. Also because you need a new place to go.” Seabed held out her talon, “Friends?” I’ll do it, but only to get away from this water. “Friends.” Chapter 2: Lied To Semiarid held her talons tight as she walked away from the beach with Seabed. She'd miss her rock she hid in. She'd miss the sand. But she definitely wouldn't miss the water. She shivered as another wave came splashing down, but she was far enough to not get wet. Seabed grabbed her pouch and looked in her bag. “So, where do you wanna stop by first?” Semiarid shrugged before deciding “Possibility.” The SeaWing had a bit of pink on her. Was she blushing? As they flew, Semiarid did backflips in the air. She looked over at Seabed, who looked like she was aching. The fight must've gave her some serious damage, Semiarid thought, as she stopped doing tricks. “Can we take a break please?” Seabed panted, and Semiarid nodded. They flew down to to a grassy hill, with delightful smells of cows and water. The second Seabed saw the pond, she jumped in, her wings flapping. Semiarid chuckled. “Shut up,” Seabed said again, pink rushing up her face. Good thing she isn't a RainWing. She'd be blue and yellow and pink. Semiarid decided to look away, and noticed a dragon. They were alone, and sat sadly on the ground. Her eyes lit up and she saw the dragon disappear. They looked like a NightWing. Is that a hybrid? Semiarid pondered in her thoughts, and she swore she saw the smell of fresh leaves. She walked over to the smell, the dragon appearing again. To Semiarid, they was very contrasting to the sunny weather. They basically looked extremely purple, except for their black face. They had two notable features: They had a horribly, melted, disabled leg, and silver scales in the corner of their eyes. They looked like teardrops, and Semiarid stopped observing when Seabed got out and walked over to her. “Who are you?” The dragon asked. They had an extremely boring face, like they didn't want to ask that. Their tail started to roll over on the ground, showing that they had a more curly tail. They are a hybrid. A NightWing RainWing hybrid. Semiarid realised. “This is Semiarid, I'm Seabed.” The SeaWing said, and the hybrid looked startled. “What about you? They looked shocked, and ashamed at the same time. “I’m Bookbanana.” While he looked at them plainly, Semiarid noticed Seabed hold in a chuckle. Bookbanana however, bit his lip. Suddenly, a loud CRACK! was heard. It seem to come from the Bookbanana's awful leg. He held it close to him, and you could see that venom was over it. It looked like he had been in an attack, and had been given terrible damage. Bookbanana saw Semiarid observing it, and quickly put it back. “So, why are you out here?” Seabed asked. “Just watching the sunset.” Bookbanana exclaimed. He's so….simple. I could forget about him in a day. He's definitely not like Seabed. Semiarid thought. “So…..we should probably-” Semiarid began, but was interrupted by a flurry of wings. “What is that?!” Up in the sky was a troop of dragons. Their fangs shone in the sunlight. They had weird gun things, and their curly tails swayed with the wind. Are those RainWings? What are they doing with those weird metal things? And why are they out here? Semiarid noticed Seabed get into a fighting stance. However, Bookbanana did the opposite, and disappeared again. Why would he camouflage from RainWings? And why would Seabed be fighting RainWings? This doesn't make sense. Semiarid noticed them fall down on the mountain they were on. A RainWing stood out out the crowd, her metal thing at the ready. “Nightleaf, I know you're here. We saw you, and you're coming with us.” Chapter 3: The RainWing who isn't lazy “Nightleaf, come back here!” the RainWing said fiercely. She wasn't brightly coloured like the rest of the guards, she was quite the opposite. Dark orange scales went across her body, and she had wet sand like accents. She was black in some areas, and her bright leaf eyes were not like her scary glare. “His name was Bookbanana!” Semiarid said, confused. “That's his name so people don't know his crime,” The threatening RainWing growled. “You are an idiot for not knowing that.” “No-one talks to my girl- ally….!” Seabed snarled agrily. Was she going to say girlfriend? Does she have a thing for me? “Seabed, I presume?” She observed. “I heard the rumors. Killed two innocent people, right? We'll alert Queen Coral we found you.” “Why do you believe in rumors? DON’T BELIEVE WHAT STRANGERS SAY TO OTHER PEOPLE!” Seabed looked shocked but angry. She lunged at the RainWing fiercely. She dodged but her underbelly was left with a scar. She was about to hiss up a frightening venom when I another RainWing shouted. “Don't attack her, Skippers! We aren't supposed to catch her, and Nightleaf could get away!” His eyes were droopy, like had just had suntime and was on a job he didn't want to so. “We'll do what you want….” Skippers glared at her allies, then at Seabed. She flew back to the forest, leaving the other RainWings to awkwardly lift their wings to follow her. “What's her deal?” Semiarid asked, raising her eyebrows. “She hates everyone, no need to worry.” Bookbanana (really Nightleaf) slowly appeared out of his camouflaging state. “She wouldn't want you getting in her business. She doesn't like those people, they remind her of her tribe.” “You camel eating lizard!” Seabed yelled, holding Nightleaf by his shoulders. “You nearly got yourself and ME KILLED. No wonder why everyone would hate you. You are such a traitor.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “Guys, stop!” Semiarid pleaded, stepping in front of the two. “We are all probably wanted by Glory, or the SeaWings when the guards tell them they found you.” She glanced nervously at Seabed. Why would Seabed dislike what other dragons say about her? I thought she'd shrug it off and punch them in the face. I mean, that is what she sorta did, but still. The Seabed I see wouldn't seem scared or concerned. Nightleaf stared at Semiarid, looking at head. Suddenly, a thought struck the SandWing. Silver scales, NightWing like body, he's a mind reader?! AGGGHHHH! Should I run? No, Seabed would punch him, I don't want to see him get hurt even more than he has. His poor leg, poor leg. Nightleaf kept staring at Semiarid, and he mouthed “Thanks.” Seabed looked suspicious, and growled to let Nightleaf she was still there. “What are you staring at my friend for, traitor?!” Seabed shrieked, sending a few nearby pigeons flying away. “Wait, ARE YOU A MIND READER?!?! I'M KILLING YOU!” She yelled, smacking her tail at Nightleaf's face. Nightleaf fell back, his leg cracking. Semiarid gasped, and Seabed looked at her, and Seabed looked at her feet sadly. Why did she just change her mood? Is she mentally disordered or something? Semiarid sighed. “Nightleaf, you can come with us.” Chapter 4: Possability We Go! "Really?" Nightleaf stammered. "But, I lied to you! And I'm a criminal!" "Everyone deserves second chances." Semiarid patted Nightleaf's giving off a genuine smile. Seabed glared at them, but the SandWing couldn't blame her. Great, now we have two supposed criminals with us. Why did I do that?! HE'LL KILL US! ''Worry filled Semiarid's eyes, and had the feeling that Skippers would be coming back with a new army to try and kill them all. ''Serious RainWing indeed. "We should go before that orange girl tries to kill us." Seabed exclaimed, keeping her head high despite the drama. Nightleaf and Semiarid nodded, and flew up in the clouds behind the SeaWing. Now, flying with Nightleaf was really umcomfortable. He kept smacking you with his tail accidentially, and Semiarid felt like she had claustrophobia due to Nightleaf's big old wings. She had to keep his distance, and Seabed was yelling at the hybrid to stop hitting her. He must have not flown with company before, due to his status. He really wouldn't walk that well either, due to that poor leg of his. ''Semiarid sighed. As they flew over the mountain canopies and a few rivers, they had to stop for some breaks. Seabed breathed heavily as she landed on the grounds. Every time they rested, Nightleaf would camouflage and fly up again. Semiarid had a hard time, and screamed when she saw a deer jump in front of her. On their fifth break (Nightleaf counted,) Seabed had found a substance that looked like blue ink. "It's squid blood," she exclaimed. "It heals my wounds." A few days had passed, and each of them was aching. Semiarid had fell down, yelling that the wind had broke her bone. Nightleaf looked annoyed, saying she was paranoid. ''You haven't been with- SHUT IT HE CAN READ YOUR MIND! ''He, as usual, didn't react, but rather lifted off again. Finally, they reached a town that Seabed said was Possibility. They had a few houses, a few stalls actively going on day and night, Semiarid witnessed from the clouds. As Nightleaf landed gracefully, Seabed landed with a loud thump. Semiarid giggled. "We are not talking about this," The seaWing muttered angrily, standing up from the grounds. As they arrived, Nightleaf quickly dissappeared. Not many dragons were there, but they all stared at Seabed and Semiarid, giving the SandWing an eerie feeling someone was watching them, ready to stab their backs. Suddenly, everyone's thoughts turned to a SkyWing, who landed onto the town's ground. He had bright orange scales that made Semiarid's eyes go blind. Red accents fluttered through, as he slashed his tail threatingly. His bright sapphire eyes flickered at each of the dragons. "Hello, dragons." The SkyWing said, looking at Semiarid straight in the eye. Semiarid had felt a burning agony of fear rush through her, and her instincts won. She screamed, hiding behind a house. Suddenly, a piercing pain appeared on her back. The orange SkyWing stood over her, eyes staring into her wings. "Call me Contrail in the moments that live of you. Someone ordered me to kill you, I will do just that." The SkyWing growled. Chapter 5: A Few Surprises "Wait, what?! Who?!" Semiarid said, gasping for air asshe tried to run, but Contrail held her tightly. "Don't know. They had their so wonderul cloak on." Semiarid tried to breath, but she couldn't speak. She let out a gasp of air, sounding hoarse, standing with fear. "Whyy?" "I'm an assassin, SandWing. We kill for the money." Contrail said, clicking her claws so he snapped. Semiarid shivered, and tried to run away voilently. In front of her face, Contrail grabbed the closest dragon to him: a MudWing, it seemed. Holding them by the throat tightly, he breathed fire on them. Even know the MudWing dodged, a tiny bit hit his horns. Then, Semiarid screamed. The MusWing had turned into ashes, right then, on the spot. ''He has enhanced fire! I HATE THISSSS! ''She filled her mind with agony and terror, grieving the poor dragon Contrail had just killed. "Didn't pay me when I killed someone he requested," Contrail sneered, throwing all the dust at a faraway cactus, as the ashes were prickled more to death by the cactus' spikes. "I felt bad for you, so I'm letting you go. Next time we meet, though, which I know there will be, you're done for, cowardly dragon." Semiarid froze, not for fear, but what Contrail had said. ''I am a cowardly dragon, ''she sighed as Contrail walked out of the town. ''I didn't stop that guy from killing an innocent guy. I guess, finding everything includes death. Chapter 6: The Confusing Scroll Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Mature Content